endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
EnderCraft Server Wikia
Welcome to the Endercraft Server Wikia The following is an accumulation of knowledge regarding the world of Endercraft. Note From the Author: Please note that this website contains a massive amount of spoilers. If you find enjoyment out of discovering things for yourself, I would highly discourage you to read any articles that you don't already know about. I'm not here to ruin gameplay, I'm just here to create an amalgamation of information in a way that can be easily referenced as a tribute and memorial to a wonderful server. Additionally, I myself have not yet discovered all there is to discover about the server. I shall add entries when I feel as though I've attained a high enough understanding to create the foundations of a page. Information has no guarantee of being correct, nor stationary. I shall try my best to update pages when new light is shed on topics. Enjoy. Main Forum Discussion Thread To contact me with requests, questions, complaints or otherwise, please refer to this forum thread. Announcements will also be posted here. Navigation The following is a complete list off all pages, both planned, developing, and finished. The following pages cover two kinds of topics: Official Topics - Things on the server created by the owner, _Red_Max_ for the quest, or server lore, or otherwise Unofficial Topics - Things that were created unintentional or by players, but are recognized as significant regardless of their legitimacy to the server's plot. Locations: Official: * Spawn Island * Marketplace Island * PvP Island * The Wild * The Nether * The End * The Border * Warp North * Warp South * Warp East * Warp West * Warp VIP * Warp Warrior * Warp Pirate * Warp Ninja * Warp Shifter * The Sacred Jungle * The Jungle Temple (Skull 1) * Swamps of Golgatha (Skull 2) * The Kohola (Real Skull 2) * The Claw Prison (Skull 3) * Skull Island * Lemuriavile * Boramon's Keep Unofficial: * Bux Tower * Enderclan Base * The Town of Scales * The Owl Temple * Tommy's Town (AKA Core Town) * The Hassasain Town * Newspawn Forest * Fort Fluffybuns Characters: * Daily Deal Witch * Mr. Sweer * Mrs. Sweer * Kevin and his Family * Mr. Boat Dude * The Old Watchman * Hock * The Digger * Rarity Collector * Stargazer * Town Loner * The Writing Fish * Armor Brother I * Armor Brother II * Armor Brother III * Apple * Wayfaring Traveler * Fisherman * Pufferfish * Game Guide * Ancient Wanderer * Storyteller * Kraken(s) * The Lost Villager * Tree Golem * Mountain Hermit * The Guardians * The Infinities * Huaka'i Po * Rage Zombie * The Dei * The Gobbler * The Kohola * Raziel * Cherry Players Host/Ex-Owner _Red_Max_ Admin/Co-Owner Kitilexx Moderator RavingBunnny3 Police RHD99 Helper joalsm Ex-Admin tacman88_ Ex-Moderator xMOCKINGJAY101x LueDae Husheye Chef_Cluck AllgedDragon Thr33 flareskies Wraithshade Pastor_Glowstone Rugglekrum Varrdoom Bombshell Groups Enderclan The Disorder The Hassassin The Resistance Items: Official: * Shop Deed * Donor Armor * Head Crate * Collectible Armor * Indissolubilem * Thieving Bone * Kraken Bone * Guardian's Blade * Empty Jar * Jar of Blood * Poison Jar * Shadow Jar * Infinity Emerald * Sunken Ships * The Red Blade * Infinity Jar * The Slipknot Unofficial: * Varr's Kumquat * Totems * Owl Spirit Shrines Tattered Books: Season 1: * Tattered Book 1 * Tattered Book 2 * Tattered Book 3 * Tattered Book 4 * Tattered Book 5 * Tattered Book 6 * Tattered Book 7 * Tattered Book 8 * Tattered Book 9 * Tattered Book 10 * Tattered Book 11 * Tattered Book 12 * Tattered Book 13 * Tattered Book 14 * Tattered Book 15 * Tattered Book 16 * Tattered Book 17 * Tattered Book 18 * Tattered Book 19 * Tattered Book 20 * Tattered Book 21 * Tattered Book 22 * Tattered Book 23 * Tattered Book 24 * Tattered Book 25 * Tattered Book 26 * Tattered Book 27 Books Official Unofficial * Enderhistoria Volume 1 Events * Dei Nomads Event (February 20-24th, 2016) * Parkour Mini Challenge Event (November 15th, 2015) * Halloween Events (October 15th-November 1st, 2015) * Brewing Bash Event (June 10, 2015) * Banner Hunt Event (April 21st, 2015) * Easter Egg Hunt Event (April 8th, 2015) * Pixel Art Contest Event (August 12th) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Minecraft Category:Endercraft Category:Server Category:Red_Max